The present disclosure is in the technical field of self-propelled mechanized irrigation systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is in the technical field of remote tire pressure monitoring.
Self-propelled mechanized irrigation systems have become an essential component in present day commercial agriculture since their introduction over sixty years ago. The self-propelled mechanized irrigation system may be any type of irrigation system known in the art, with the two prevalent irrigation systems being center pivot and linear move. One notable improvement in the art was the introduction and development of electronic controls that are designed to allow the monitoring and controlling of mechanized irrigation equipment as well as providing vast amounts of diagnostic information to an operator. The availability of this diagnostic information has drastically reduced the time and labor required to diagnose and repair mechanized irrigation equipment and reduced down-time of the mechanized irrigation equipment. However, even with these advancements, the operator cannot monitor tire pressure and impending flat tires. Tire pressure monitoring systems known in the art are not sufficient because the wireless tire pressure transmitters are design to transmit tire pressure information at distances equal to the length of the vehicles they are installed on. Self-propelled mechanized irrigation Systems may span up to 2800 feet long, which is well beyond the range of the tire pressure monitoring systems known in the art.
There are many benefits that may be obtained by overcoming this shortcoming in the prior art, which includes eliminating costly down-time associated with the replacing and repairing of flat tires on a mechanized irrigation system. Limiting or eliminating this down-time will result in increased yields, increased disease and pest control, and lower operating costs. Therefore, a need exists in the art for an irrigation system that is configured to provide the operator the ability to remotely monitor the tire pressure associated with a mechanized irrigation system.